1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a developing unit that develops a static latent image formed on an image carrier by using a two-component developer, and an image forming apparatus including the developing unit.
2. Related Art
Developing units thus far developed for use in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, to develop a static latent image formed on an image carrier by using a two-component developer, include those having a developer carrier including therein a fixed magnet, a layer thickness regulator that controls the thickness of the developer layer formed on the developer carrier, and a developer conveying member that supplies the developer to the developer carrier.
In such a developing unit, the circumferential velocity of the developer carrier is set so as not to exceed twice of the circumferential velocity of the developer conveying member, in order to prevent degradation of image quality originating from improper supply of the developer from the developer conveying member to the developer carrier.